


Dog's Best Friend

by SakuraBlossom22



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Dogs being dogs, Noctis not wanting to believe, Prompto really likes animals, Umbra loves just being a dog, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/pseuds/SakuraBlossom22
Summary: Kinkmeme fill.Prompto loves animals. This boy is a friend to all things fluffy. He carries dog treats with him when out on his jogs. He gives the best ear scritches. He is not afraid to give an Oracle's messages belly rubs if they want em.Umbra and Pryna love this about Prompto. Everyone else is slightly amazed & vaguely horrified because are you allowed to give a demi dog belly rubs?https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6065169#cmt6065169





	Dog's Best Friend

Prompto has always had a love for animals. Even as a child he found solace in animals more often than people, who would ignore him completely. When he was younger he had helped a cream colored dog while it was injured. While he was upset that it ran away shortly after being rescued, he knew that the dog probably had a home to get back to, so when Prompto got a letter in the mail and read through it, he was surprised. He had then made it his mission to do as Lunafreya suggested and make sure that Prince Noctis was okay. It took him years before he was ready to meet the Prince again, but it eventually happened and it had made a huge difference for the both of them. 

 

Eventually he started to hang out with Noctis outside of school, even going as far to go over to the others house. The first time he had encountered another dog like Pryna was when he was visiting for the weekend, It was a saturday to be exact, Prompto had let himself in and called out for Noctis. The prince called back telling him to make himself at home and that he would be out in a minute. Taking his cue, Prompto took off his shoes and walked right into the living room, sitting down on the couch before he turned and noticed a dog sitting next to the window. Prompto was awe struck at the dog, it was a beautiful dark brown or black with light markings on it, probably in cream or a color similar. He honestly thought it was a statue or some type of stuffed dog but when he reached out to it the dog moved his head towards the palm and sniffed. The nose was wet as it pressed into Prompto’s palm. Prompto smiled then and slid off the couch, moving closer to the canine. The dog shifted forward a bit and allowed for Prompto to pet him, shaking itself as Prompto’s hand ran from the top of his head and down his back. Prompto let out a soft laugh at the dog before scratching behind its ear. 

 

“Who’s a good dog? Are you a good dog? Would you like a treat?” Prompto had asked the questions as he continued to pet and on the last one Umbra let out a bark. 

 

Smiling to himself, Prompto stood quickly and went to his bag. His bag had a number of things that would possibly be needed while he was at Noct’s place. Reaching in he found the small pocket that he kept animal treats in. It wasn’t much but he had different types for different animals. Grabbing out a some dog biscuits, Prompto moved back towards the dog at an alarming pace. He was honestly really happy about the dog and couldn’t wait to see how smart he was.

 

Sitting back down in front of Umbra, he moved his empty hand towards the dog and motioned for him to lay down. “Come on, lay down.” 

 

His voice was soft as he pressed forward, reassuring the dog that it would be okay. 

 

“Do you want a treat?”

 

The dog stared blankly at him. Prompt frowned but kept toward it. 

 

“Come on, be good now. Do you want a treat? I have one right here, come. Lay down.”

Umbra looked at Prompto as he brought out a treat from a small bag. He yawned softly as he eyed the treat before laying down. He placed his head on his front paws. Prompto smiled cheerfully and pet the dog’s head again. 

 

“Good dog. You’re so good. Here ya go.” 

 

He pressed the treat toward the dog and smiled as Umbra grabbed it out of his hands. Prompto kept watch of his new animal companion with nothing but love in his eyes. Not long after that Noctis walked into the living room.Looking around he couldn’t find Prompto which kinda upset him. He shrugged and decided that giving the journal back to Umbra was more important than worrying about his friend as he knew Prompto was capable of taking care of himself. Walking towards the front of the couch he stopped and stared. Mouth agape at what he was seeing. His best friend was laying on his stomach with his face right next to Umbra. A wide smile played on his face as he pet the dog softly. 

 

“Prom! What are you doing?”

 

Hearing the shocked voice behind him, Prompto turned his head and looked up at his best friend. “I’m petting your new dog. Why didn’t you tell me Noct. I could have kept them a secret! I mean, I don’t know what kind of pet restrictions you have in this building but come on, I don’t always blabber.”

 

Noctis continued to stare at his friend, a frown forming on his lips. Shaking his head he sighed. “Prompto, that’s not it. Can you just, step away from Umbra. I need to give him this journal so he can take it back to Luna.”

 

Hearing that made his smile falter. Turning to look at the dog that he now knew as Umbra sent a shiver down his spine. This dog belonged to Luna. Lady Lunafreya, the same Luna who had sent him a letter that smelled so sweet and asked for one thing, be there for Noctis. He stood up quickly, his brain no longer wanting to work as he looked at Noctis, failing to see the way Umbra looked at him. A small whine escaped from Umbra at the loss of warmth and pets.

 

Standing up, Umbra walked next to Prompto and rubbed against his hanging hand before going up to Noctis and sitting, waiting for the Journal. At the feel of Umbra’s fur, Prompto looked down and pet him gently as he walked past before looking back to his friend. 

 

“Wait, he belongs to Luna? As in Lady Lunafreya?” his voice trembled as he spoke, the words slipping out and running on to each other.

 

Noctis nodded once before leaning down and putting the journal back into the satchel. He pet Umbra once before looking at Prompto. “Yeah, she has another dog too, all white and creamish. Her name is Pryna. She’s a bit more likable than Umbra but she’s always at Luna’s side.” 

 

Prompto swallowed loudly as he continued to look at his best friend. He honestly didn’t know what was going on and his face must have gave it away because soon Noctis was moving him back towards the couch and pushed him onto it slightly. Noctis moved about and turned on his T.V. before flipping on his game console, “Come on, let’s play some games. You look like you need it.” 

 

Prompto nodded once as he was handed a controller. He was honestly really confused on the whole thing. What exactly was Luna’s dog doing here when she was not. He wanted to voice his thoughts to Noctis but soon the game loaded up and his focus went right into it, losing all thoughts of the dogs and their owner. 


End file.
